The End of the Story
by Misha
Summary: On Brenda and Jason's wedding day, Sonny watches and thinks about the story that is ending.


The End of the Story   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I don't own the song "Champagne High", again it belongs to people with a whole lot more money than me. I don't have permission to use the characters or the song, but I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- I was listening to the song "Champagne High" by Sister Hazel and I was struck by how easy it would be to write a Sonny/Brenda songfic to it. So, this was born. It's told from Sonny's PoV and is very angsty S/B. But it also contains Brazen, because I've become addicted by that pairing. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Summery- On Brenda and Jason's wedding day, Sonny watches and thinks about the story that is ending. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you.   
I never thought it would hurt just to hear,   
"I do" and "I do"   
And I do a number on myself,_

Sonny gazed at the couple in front of him. 

The bride was as beautiful as he had always known she would be. She was radiant as she said her vows. The man at her side was displaying a rare moment of public emotion as he gazed at her. 

In truth, the couple was already married. But as they had denied their loved ones and themselves a proper ceremony the first time around, they decided to redo it. 

Besides, when they first married it was for convenience, this time was forever. Somewhere along the line these two most unlikely of people had fallen in love. 

And that's why he was standing there, as best man, as Brenda Barrett and Jason Morgan were bonded together for the rest of time. 

Sonny looked at Brenda and tried to keep a happy face. 

He hadn't believed it was possible that two words "I do" could hurt so much. 

It wasn't like he had ever expected to hear Brenda those words directed at him. He had given up that dream the night he didn't show up at St. Timothy's. 

But, even though he had long known that he and Brenda would never share a lifetime together, it still hurt Sonny to know that Jason could give her all that he hadn't been able to. 

_And all that I thought--to be,   
And you'll be the one   
Who just left me undone   
By my own, hesitation._

Sonny never took his eyes off of Brenda. 

It had been more than ten years since the first time he set eyes on her, but none of the magic had dimmed. There was still something about Brenda that had the ability to make him crazy. 

Still, she wasn't a child any more. She was an adult. 

A woman, beautiful and mature in her dazzling white dress as she gazed into the eyes of the man she had chosen to spend her life with. 

And a part of Sonny couldn't help but remember that there was a time when that man could have been him. 

He had let her go and even though he knew it was for the best a part of him would always regret that. 

_And for the million hours that we were   
Well I'll smile and remember it all,   
Then I'll turn and go._

Sonny looked at the woman at Brenda's side. 

It was kind of ironic that the Maid of Honor had once loved the groom and the Best Man had once almost married the bride. 

But, well, this wasn't a normal romance. 

Besides, Robin had moved on with her life. She had found happiness in Paris with medical school and a gorgeous fiancŽ. She had made peace with Jason and had given him and Brenda her blessing. 

And Sonny, he had a happy life with Carly. 

He looked at her in the audience where she sat round with the child they both wanted so much, she had reluctantly accepted that this was truly what Jason wanted. 

Yes, life had been good to him, but it would never quite be what he could have had. 

He looked at Brenda again and smiled. 

Well, if nothing else he had the memories of years and of loving and of all that they shared. 

Nothing in the world could take away the memories of a time when Brenda Barrett had been his. 

He would keep his memories and smile as he thought about them, then he'd turn and leave that chapter of his life behind him. 

_While your story's completed,   
mine is a long way from done._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." 

Sonny heard the words and watched as Jason took Brenda in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her smiling lips. 

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. 

Brenda had finally achieved her happy ending. She was married to a man who loved her and only her. 

She deserved that. 

He had never been able to give her 100%, he just didn't have it in him to give that to any woman and Jax had never been able to make her truly happy, deep down Sonny believed that Brenda had always known that. 

But Jason, somehow Jason ahd been able to give her what neither he or Jax could. 

And from the embers of first love and her dance with fairy tale romance, Brenda had found something true and lasting. 

She had also found a man who wouldn't make he goddess, who wouldn't put her on a pedestal as he now realized that both he and Jax had done. 

They had idealized her in their mind, making her much more than she was and that was a burden to great for any mortal woman. 

But at last she had found someone who would see her faults and love her anyway. 

She had found what she had been searching for and as Sonny looked at her now he saw the peace and contentment on her face. 

Brenda's journey was done, this was her happily ever after. 

But his story, well, he wondered if it would ever end. If he would ever find the peace that continually evaded him. 

Lily had never been able to give it to him, though she had tried. And no matter how much they loved one another, Brenda had not been the answer. 

As for Carly, he loved her and was happy with her, but a part of still kept searching for something. 

For that one thing that kept him from being truly happy and at peace, whatever it was. 

_I'm on a champagne high.   
Where will I be when I stop wondering why?   
On a champagne high--high._

Sonny signed the marriage license and then smiled at the beautiful bride. 

"Congratulations." 

She smiled back at him. "Thank you." 

"You're a lucky man." He told Jason. 

Jason looked at Brenda and then at Sonny. 

"I know." He said quietly. 

They stood there eyes locked for a moment, then Sonny reached out and offered Jason a hug. Jason smiled and the two men embraced. 

Sonny released his friend and offered his arm to a smiling Robin as the four of them made way to leave the church. 

He was all smiles and congeniality. This was not the time to dwell on what might of been and what never could be. 

When the day was over, he would have hours to wonder why it had to be that way. But not now. 

_Spring turned to summer,   
but then winter turned to mean.   
The distance seemed right   
at the time it was best to leave,   
And to leave behind,   
What I once thought was fine and so real--to me_

Six years ago, Sonny believed that he was doing the right thing when he left Brenda at the church that night. 

And it was. At the time. 

But now, a lifetime later, he wasn't sure if he would make the same choice. 

'Cause he lost a piece of himself that night when he let Brenda go. He left behind the most precious and real thing he'd ever had. 

He had never felt more alive than he did when he was with her. And now, now he wondered if he would ever be that alive again. 

_And while I'm still gone   
On the quest for my song   
I'm at your, celebration._

He sat at the reception and watched the newlyweds. 

Jason looked out of place, but content. 

"You'd rather be anywhere else in the world, wouldn't you?" Sonny asked with a knowing smile. 

Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "I mean, a big party with all of Port Charles, including the Quartermaines, in attendance, not my idea of a good idea. But it makes her happy, so..." 

Sonny smiled and looked at Brenda, who looked happy indeed. 

Happier than Sonny had ever seen her look. 

_And for the million hours that we were   
Well I'll smile and remember it all,   
Then I'll turn and go.   
While your story's completed   
mine is a long way from done._

Life was a funny thing. Sonny shook his head. Who would have imagine six years ago, that things would end up like this? 

That he would leave Brenda, after fighting so hard to get her. That he would end up with Carly of all people. That Brenda and Jason would fall in love and get married. 

Back then, it would have seemed impossible. Now it was reality. 

But for a moment in time, he had held Brenda in his arms and loved her with a passion he would never feel ago. 

And the memories brought a smile to his face, even now. 

This was his exit from Brenda's life, at least as anyone other than her husband's best friend and her own former lover. 

The story they had shared was long over. 

It was but a chapter in his own story which was a long way from over, though the sweetest of chapters. 

_I'm on a champagne high.   
Where will I be when I stop wondering why?   
On a champagne high.   
Toast to the future but that'd be a lie.   
On a champagne high - high._

Sonny stood, it was time for him to give the traditional toast to the bride and groom. 

"I've known both Jason and Brenda for a long time." He said with a smile. "And if you'd asked me a year ago what the odds of them getting married were, I would have told you less than none. But well, I've known to be wrong every once in a while." 

Everyone laughed at that. 

"A year ago, I would have told you that there weren't two people less suited for one another then Brenda and Jason." He continued, causing more laughter. "And I'll still say it. But they always say opposites attract and they must be right, because, despite all the differences, the two of them appear to be made for one another. And I wish them all the happiness in the world, because they both deserve the best. To Brenda and Jason!" 

Everyone drank. 

Sonny gulped his champagne. 

Most of what he had said was a lie. He didn't want Brenda and Jason to be happy. 

Deep down, a part of him still wanted Brenda for himself. But that could not be, so he had forced himself to wish her all the happiness in the world with another man. 

_Your wagon's been hitched to a star.   
Well now he'll be your thing that's new.   
Yeah and what little I have you can borrow   
'Cause I'm old (I'm old) I'm blue._

The bride and groom danced in each other's arms. 

Even though Jason hated to dance, he was smiling as he held his beautiful bride. 

They gazed into each other's eyes completely in love and oblivious to anything else in the world. They were just so caught up in their love and the new world they were carving for one another. 

Where as Sonny just felt like he was a million years old. 

And he couldn't shake the blue feeling that had been lingering all day, even as his own wife came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

_And for the million hours that we were   
Well I'll smile and remember it all,   
Then I'll turn and go_

"Sonny?" Brenda held out her hand, a dazzling smile on her face. "It's time for us to dance." 

With a smile Sonny took her into his arms and led her onto the dance floor. 

"You look beautiful." He told her sincerely. 

"Thank you." Brenda said softly, she shook her head. "Life can be a funny thing, huh?" 

Sonny nodded. "Yeah." 

Brenda didn't say anything else, just looked up at with wide brown eyes as he held her in his arms. 

He looked back at her, just holding her gaze and saying all that he could not put it into words. 

It was as if they were frozen in time for a moment. 

The memories of what once was passed between them. Good times and bad times, and everything in between. They had shared a lot in the time they had had together, but it was over now and time to say goodbye. 

He thought he had said goodbye before, but he realized that he had always held on to the hope of _someday_. 

But now, he finally realized that someday was never going to come. 

Their time had come and gone and all he could do was remember before he smiled and let her go. 

And he had to do it, because really, she had already gone quite a long time before. 

_On a champagne high (so high)   
Where will I be when I stop wondering why?   
On a champagne high (so high)   
Toast to the future but that'd be a lie._

When the dance was over, Sonny let Brenda go without a word. 

She looked at him one last time and then leaned over and kissed his cheek, before wordlessly joining her husband's side. 

Sonny approached his own wife and wrapped his arms around her, but he was still thinking about Brenda. 

There were so many questions. So many what ifs. 

But there was no point in wondering why. 

All he could do was stand here in the moment and just wonder about what would happen when this night was over. When he had to face the cold truth that Brenda Barrett, no Brenda _Morgan_, was out of his life once and for all. 

Would he be able to do it? 

All he knew was that though there was a celebration going on around him, he wasn't really a part of it. 

He wanted to say that he was happy for them both and that he had no regrets. But well, he knew in his heart, that that would be a lie. 

_On a champagne high (so high)   
Where will I be when I stop wondering why?   
On a champagne high - high (so high)   
(So high you left me undone.....)_

Much later that night, Sonny stood in his living room, looking out the window. 

Carly was in bed and Jason and Brenda had left to start their new life. 

He was alone. He raised the champagne glass in his hand. 

"This is for you, Brenda." He said softly. "May you find all the happiness in the world and may I be able to pick up all the pieces that you left me in." 

He then brought the glass to his lips. He needed the high. 

He thought of something he had said to Carly about Brenda. 

"_There are women who make you stronger, and then there are women who cut your heart out. And they may not even know they're doing it. They may be thinking that they're loving you. And it's not their fault that they're more addictive than heroin. And even at their sweetest they're the worst thing you could ever have." _

Brenda had been all that to him. 

And in the end, long after they had parted ways, after they had both found love with other people, she still held the power to break him. 

It was always her. 

And he wondered what he would do now that she was truly lost to him. 

This was truly the end of the story of Sonny and Brenda. 

And deep down he had alwyas known that it could not end with "and they lived happily ever after". No, in the end, she found that with someone else and he was just left wondering why the story had to end like that. 

The End 


End file.
